


let me show you a few things (about love)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, louis makes a brief and twatty appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall looks way too good, wedding shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me show you a few things (about love)

**Author's Note:**

> niall was really hella hot at jay's wedding so this happened 
> 
> thank you [sarah](http://spankmeniall.tumblr.com) for being my beta on such short notice <3 any remaining mistakes are my own so please forgive me for that and i'm also very sorry if this was written poorly i wrote it quite fast and yeah i just wanted niall and harry in the bathroom doing stuff *sigh*
> 
> this is ~fiction~ please do not redistribute this to harry or niall or anyone associated with the two of them thank you and enjoy ~

Everyone is dressed to the nines.

Harry is actually quite shocked at how nice everyone looks. It's amazing, honestly. Liam and Sophia, Louis and Eleanor, and then--Niall. Niall looks fucking outstanding.

There isn't ever a time Niall looks bad and Harry knows this. If Harry is completely honest, he'd say Niall looks the best out of everyone that’s attending Jay’s wedding. Unfortunately, he can’t because it’s biased and unfair, but he can most definitely sneak behind Niall when he isn’t paying attention and whisper it in his ear.

“You look amazing,” is what Harry says, pressed against his back as he snakes an arm around his waist. He isn’t drunk, per say, but he’s had a few drinks and he knows Niall has too, so he won’t be getting pushed away.

“I know,” Niall snickers in response. He turns his head to smirk at Harry, lips curling as Harry watches them closely. His heart twists in his chest. “You told me this morning when we were getting ready, then in the car on the way over here, and also before the ceremony. I’m sure you told me during it too. Couldn’t hear over all the people crying though.”

Niall lets out a laugh, smiling widely now and it makes Harry smile too as he resists the urge to press a kiss against Niall’s smiling lips. “Sorry,” he says instead, even though he isn’t sorry at all. Niall deserves to know how amazing he looks at every second of the day but Harry isn’t sure he has enough breath to make sure that happens.

“S’fine, Haz,” Niall tells him. “I enjoy the attention you give me anyways.”

“Is that right?” There’s a hint of seduction soaking Harry’s voice as he speaks and Niall isn’t slow to catch it. The mood has changed drastically in a completely good way. “You know, the toilets across the lawn are private. Lock and everything.” Niall chuckles at this, but he knows what Harry is getting at. It’s not like they haven’t done this before. Niall is all about risks and Harry is all about whatever Niall is all about. “How about I give you some more attention to enjoy?” Harry finishes, pressing the quickest kiss under Niall’s ear.

Niall, of course, cannot deny his offer. He doesn’t waste another second standing around, but instead, he grabs Harry’s hand and drags him towards the toilets. He thanks the heavens above that nobody is there. Everyone else is swooning over Jay and Dan’s happy day and Harry would feel bad about leaving if Niall wasn’t shoving him into the restroom and locking the door behind hastily.

“I really appreciate it when you’ve got alcohol in your system,” Harry says before he’s quieted by Niall’s lips on his own. He can taste the beer and wine mixture when their mouths open, tongues colliding in a mess. They kiss like that for a few long moments that seem like forever to the both of them, but neither of them are complaining.

When Niall pulls back, hands on Harry’s hips so he can push him back into the wall, he smirks at him. It almost seems sweet though. “Is it because I’m more willing to comply to your every need?” he asks and kisses Harry again.

“Yes and no,” mumbles Harry against Niall’s lips before he’s moving his own away from his mouth to slide them down to Niall’s jaw. “Mostly because you’re more willing to let _me_ comply to your every need.”

Niall lets out a noise at this. His hands are now fumbling with the buckle of Harry’s belt and he lets Harry’s lips roam freely against his skin. “You don’t need to get me drunk for that, y’know,” he says through a huff. Harry only titters.

It’s like that for a while, Harry waiting until he’s got Niall’s tie off (Niall would probably kill him if he wasn’t so turned on; getting it on was hard enough) and the first couple of buttons on his shirt undone before he can start biting marks into the pale canvas under his lips so they’re out of sight. It’s nice to know that he’s the only one who will know about the purple bruises under his collar.

Niall’s hands have finally opened Harry’s belt and gotten the button of his pants open, so he can slide them down Harry’s (lovely) thighs. He doesn’t even notice Harry’s done the same to his own pants until he pushes his hips forward and the only thing separating their cocks are two layers of underwear. He hums at this, burying his face into Harry’s neck so he can kiss it gently.

“Wanna suck you off,” Harry whispers then. Niall is in no position to say no. So he lets Harry flip them over, his back pressed against the wall now as Harry sinks to his knees. It’s a little awkward with his pants halfway down his thighs, but Harry makes do with it as pulls Niall’s boxers down so they’re sitting under his balls.

The cock in front of him is half hard, and he gives Niall an exaggerated pout while his fingers curl around the shaft. “Your teenage boy hormones are wearing off,” he teases. They’re not, really, because Harry has made Niall come so fast sometimes that he’s taken by surprise. It’s all so wonderful, really.

“Please stop talking before you start crackin’ jokes,” Niall grumbles, head leaning back against the wall as his dick fattens in Harry’s hand. Harry can’t say no to that.

Lips are wrapped around the head of Niall’s cock the next second, and a warm tongue is swirling around the crown of it the one after that. His breath catches in his throat, then hitches. Niall almost hits Harry when he practically feelS him smirk around him.

Harry’s mouth is sinful, honestly, and it should be illegal for him to use it the way he does. (Niall would have no problem breaking the law if it was.) It makes Niall’s cock twitch once it’s deeper inside of Harry’s mouth and he grunts, hands finding a way to weave through Harry’s curls.

Harry is skillful to say the least, and he wastes no time in making Niall’s dick fill his mouth, fully hard and throbbing as he sucks it down with little trouble. But Niall is thicker than he is longer, so his mouth begins to ache after some time so he pulls back, a string of precum and spit connecting his lower lip and the head of Niall’s cock.

“That’s filthy,” Niall berates, although he doesn’t really mean to. He loves it, actually, but his mind is flustered and all over the place right now. He doesn’t even have a clear recollection of how they got here. But Harry hums, shrugging innocently in response before he dives back in, taking Niall’s dick back down his throat like he was born to do it. Niall swears he was.

The tip actually does tap the back of Harry’s mouth and he gags just a bit, but steadies himself quickly, making sure he’s set before he begins to move his head. Niall honestly feels like he’s receiving the best blow job Harry has ever given yet, and he’s so happy he’s the only one that gets to feel Harry’s tongue wrap around his cock.

It only takes a few minutes of Harry working his mouth on him for Niall to near his orgasm, his gut clenching and his cock straining for release. He lets out a guttural moan when Harry winds his hand around his shaft and pumps whatever he doesn’t take into his mouth.

Harry can sense it and Niall can feel him smirk around the girth of his cock just _barely_ , but it’s there and he gasps, fingers clenching around Harry’s hair.

“Close,” he grits out. And he is. He’s so, so close to coming because Harry is so good with his mouth and Niall loves it so much. When Harry’s tongue dips into the slit on the head of his dick, he chokes and _howls_ Harry’s name as he’s thrown over the edge. Strings of come fill Harry’s mouth and he whimpers, body shuddering against the wall before he slumps against it.

He doesn’t notice when Harry moves off of his cock and stands until he’s getting a warm kiss on his lips and tastes his own come on his tongue.

“Come here,” Niall mumbles, hands grabbing at the waistband of Harry’s boxers and tugging them down so he can take his cock into his hands.

Harry whines at this. Niall’s hands are rough and calloused and there is no way he’s going to last very long. Niall pulls at his dick, hand moving dryly along it as Harry pushes up into his touch like a teenage boy. It reminds him of the week they spent together in Mullingar in the beginning, up in Niall’s room, under the covers as they got each other off late at night. It makes his blood rush and he breathes heavily into Niall’s mouth. Niall bites his bottom lip. They kiss again, hot and heavy.

Two minutes later when Niall pinches the head, then sweeps his thumb across his slit, Harry’s body quakes and he pushes his head into Niall’s shoulder so he can grunt and come just like that. He makes a mess of both their shirts, his come dripping messily onto Niall’s fingers.

When Harry’s body goes slack, Niall holds him up against his chest and chuckles. “That was great,” he says gently, pressing a kiss to Harry’s jaw. Harry hums his agreement and nudges his nose into Niall’s neck.

“Love you,” he whispers while simultaneously stuffing his cock back into his underwear. It would’ve been weird doing those two things at the same time if he were with anyone else. But this is Niall and it feels remotely normal to be touching his own cock while telling him that he loves him.

Niall lets out a small noise and nods his head, doing the same thing to himself as he shoves (lightly pushes, he would never shove Harry, really) Harry off of him so he can flash him an admiring grin. “Love you too, bugger,” he says back, giving him one last kiss before they make a few final adjustments and leave the bathroom together.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone is absolutely smashed and thinking their dance moves are absolutely fantastic (but in reality, the bride and groom couldn’t have been worse dancers in their entire lifetime and one of the bridesmaids is hanging off of a complete stranger), a pissed Louis takes a confused look over at Harry and Niall before shouting, “Niall’s gone and got come stains on his dress shirt!” He giggles drunkenly and Liam has to pull him to sit down with Sophia and Eleanor.

 **  
**Niall and Harry look at each other, flustered and embarrassed but because the music is too loud and only a handful of people seem to have heard Louis, Harry smiles at Niall. “Don’t worry,” he says loud enough for Niall to hear, and only Niall, kissing his cheek. “You still look amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments appreciated as well as constructive criticism. 
> 
> find me on tumblr: [liamipayne](http://liamipayne.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
